Madeleine and Katyusha
by Multiple-Fandom-Writer
Summary: Madeleine has almost always spent the days leading up to December sixth alone. It's good that this year Katyusha's spending Christmas with her in Madeleine's Nova Scotia home.


"I'm okay." English, normal dialogue.

" _I'm okay." English, past dialogue._

" _I'm fine." Other language, normal dialogue._

 **For the record, I do not own Hetalia. If I did, there would be a lot more femslash.**

Nyo!Canada=Madeleine

Ukraine=Katyusha

Nyo!America=Amelia

Belarus=Natalya

Madeleine looked out into the city, Halifax, and sighed happily. Sure, times were dark, especially for her sister, America, who had to deal with a bad president.

"Hey Maddie!" Katyusha called happily, the cold of the outside causing Madeleine's glasses to fog up.

"Ah snap." She said, using her red jacket to rub the fog off of the half-rimmed lenses. Katyusha flushed a little bit and apologized, but it wasn't necessary.

"While normally I'd get absolutely wasted on vodka in my home, it's nice to be at your place for the holidays." Ukraine said, breathing in the cool, crisp winter air.

"Aye. I normally walk around, wishing Citadel Hill was open, and just buying presents for everyone but myself." Canada said, frowning as her bust (that's the only time I am writing it this way. Most other times I may include just _mentions_ of her bust, but for country size and not stereotype size, she would have a pretty large bust) pulled on her back a little bit. Thank the gods for binders. She shivered as she looked out onto the city, and couldn't help but fall into a certain memory. One hundred and one years in two days.

"Baby?" Katyusha asked gently, letting her arms fall down to her side.

"I-I'm fine. Just remembering something rather…unpleasant that happened back in 1917." The Canadian female said, wincing as the phantom pain came back, but with less force and shock than earlier years. The year after the Halifax Explosion, her stomach* had split up in pain, and she deliriously called Amelia for help.

" _Here, Maddie, put pressure on it! That'll slow the bleeding." Amelia said, having taken the train from New York City to Ottawa, then down through New Brunswick to Nova Scotia._

" _Someone just fuckin' shoot me already!" Madeleine groaned, but she did as Amelia advised._

" _Shit." America said, face paling as she realized her sister might not make it unless she got warmer-and that meant she couldn't spend the holidays inside her home, freezing._

 _"_ _Mama!"_

"Well, you gonna be okay?" The Ukrainian female asked, resting her hand on Madeleine's left shoulder.

"Yeah. Amelia's going to pop by. She told me that she's bringing Natalya." Canada said, reaching inside her pocket, pulling out a small gift for Amelia. A nice picture of the time last September when she and Amelia had gone to the trench line at Citadel Hill. While it captured the authenticity, it couldn't replicate the actual trench. "I can't just truly forget about it. Sure, the scars will remain. But they too will pass in time."

 **Again, this is the only time I am mentioning her bust size.**

 **Nyo!Canada's stomach, in my headcanon, is basically Halifax, and the fact that the shock and pain lessens every year is meant to represent the fact that the Halifax Explosion is getting farther and farther away in Canadian History. Heck, the Halifax Explosion is mentioned in 'Ten Tiny Mistakes that Ended In Big Disasters' on YouTube. Many more lives would have been lost if not for Patrick Vincent (Vince) Coleman.**

 **Patrick Coleman was a railway worker, and upon hearing about the danger alongside a fellow worker, William Lovett, began to flee. However, he remembered that a passenger train was within minutes of the city, and returned to his post, and sent out a message: "Hold up the train. Ammunition ship afire in harbor making for Pier 6 and will explode. Guess this will be my last message. Good-bye boys." His message stopped Passenger Train No. 10, as the driver heeded the warning and stopped the train. He was killed at his post as the explosion ripped its way through the city.**

 **Railway officials who heard the message responded immediately. Patrick Coleman was honoured by a Heritage Minute in 1990, and was inducted into the Canadian Hall of Fame in 2004.**


End file.
